creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Young
Origin Childhood: Joseph was born into a family of Mormonism. For his whole life, he was surrounded by deception, lies, and hypocrites. He was very different from the rest of the kids in the community. You see, Joseph was born with psychopathy. A disorder in which forbids him to feel empathy and remorse. When he was a child, his classmates would never think of him as friendly or mean, he was neither. He just existed. He wasn't the most sociable child but his parents thought nothing of it, that is until he started bringing animals home, dead and gutted. This was when his father started disciplining him physically. His sister would usually watch in a corner, laughing at him. This makes Joseph resentful, embarrassed and vengeful. At school, he would then start showing psychopathic behaviors such as self-harming, anti-social behavior and he would make drawings of his family brutally murdered with their faces scratched off. This caught the attention of the teachers. His parents would then start arguing constantly on what they should do with him. His mother suggested to bring him to a psychiatric hospital, but his father, being a highly devoted pastor, believed that faith could cure his son. Joseph was 8 years old when he started being molested by the neighborhood's most trusted and powerful Mormon priest, Bishop Vincent, who was asked by Arthur to counsel and help his son. He would touch him sexually and take photos of him nude in the church's storage room. He assured Joseph that if he were ever to tell anyone, they wouldn't believe him because the whole town knows he's a troubled kid. His father found out about this and wanted to report him to the police but the bishop bargained a deal with him instead that a part of the church's funds would go to him if he kept quiet. Adolescence/Teens: The molestation stopped when his father and the bishop brokered a deal but he was still obligated to go to speak with Bishop Vincent. His mother was as caring as any other would be, she loved Joseph so much that she would do anything for him. The bishop suggested her to make him join the Baseball team, which she willingly obliged. This, however, didn't make it easier for Joseph since the team captain was one of his sister's goons that mercilessly made his life a living hell. He felt jealous as well. His sister would always be the center of attention, the angel of the family. But what her parents didn't know is that she's a troublemaker. She would take drugs at school, have sex with boys and sneak out late at night to go to parties. Joseph later meets a girl named Ellanor. She was a student from a devoted Mormon family from England. She was beautiful, frail and pure. They became friends soon after. She was the only bright light in Joseph's life that he treasures the most. But she soon had to go back to England. This saddened Joseph, but he was told that she'll be back. Adulthood: For years he perfected his new persona as a "devoted" member of the Mormon church and helped the neighborhood in any possible way. His actions gained the trust of his neighbors and thus made him one of the most trusted people in town. They even thought of him as a miracle due to his short change in time. At this point, his intentions were not to kill, but to live his life covered by a mask. His sister was the only one in the village that saw through his lies, however, she always knew it was an act. She was now at the short end of the stick. Her parents were on Joseph's side and they support him more than her. After graduating, Ellanor returned to Utah to visit Joseph. The reunion didn't go as planned since Ellanor grew rather distant with him which led up to her breaking up with him. This infuriated Joseph and without thinking, he killed her and took her face like a trophy. After disembodying her corpse, he decided to bring it in their estate on the outskirts of Salt Lake City and buried it in their garden. No one witnesses him do this so he got out of it clean. After a couple of months, Joseph exposes the Bishop for embezzling donations and funds and suggested that his father take his place. In college, he decided to study in facial reconstruction, specifically with children. This is when he started getting bored with just keeping people's faces so he thought of more creative ways and used his skills to the test. He would keep his victim hostage and custom-alter their face with whatever he feels like placing. They eventually die but his goal is to keep them alive as long as possible. Appearance Joseph is an average-sized man in his mid-twenties. He has fair skin, light beige colored hair, and amber eyes. His casual attire consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a wool vest, beige pants, white oxfords, green socks, and a tie. His most distinguishable features are his bright amber eyes, and the several scars covering all over his arms due to past self-harm. Personality Joseph's personality has noticeably changed throughout the years. As a child, he wasn't very socially active. He never really had any friends. He also had a tendency to slip into psychopathic behaviors, he didn't know he was doing anything wrong since he was only a child. However, due to the fact that he thought his actions were innocent, he never truly understood why he was being physically disciplined. This caused him to have a somewhat resentful attitude toward his family. In his adolescent years, after going through all the sexual abuse from Bishop Vincent, he became rather distant with the rest of the outside world. He is more sociable compared to when he was a child, but not necessarily more open to conversation. He has become even more resentful, due to his mother's social negligence, father's angry outbursts towards him, and his sister's painful teasing. His adult years, before turning 20 and after meeting Ellanor, he decided to take on this new persona which caused tension in his relationship with Ellanor and eventually led up to their break up. This sparked a fire in Joseph and made him realize his true purpose. He killed her and plotted the blame onto Bishop Vincent who "committed suicide". Powers and Abilities Joseph isn't the strongest fighter he is, however, an exceptionally fast runner and fairly agile. If he were to block attacks, he's quite fast with his reflexes. However, depending on the clothes he wears can affect his ability to run at a fast pace. Such as, If he's wearing his casual shoes, he'll run much slower. But above everything else, Joseph mainly uses his intelligence and would rather take his kills strategically. Ever since he was a child, his usual activity for passing time was studying, and look for different non-violent tactics to divert his bully's plans. Method of Killing He enjoys giving his victims a slow death so he would subdue them then torture them and the last step which is the same for all his victims (except Bishop Vincent) which is the skinning of the head that he eventually will turn into a mask. Currently, his acts of torture are far more sinister. He eventually grew tired of just collecting people's faces, but now keeps his victims hostage and custom build them a face while they are alive. Relationships Ellanor Bradstreet (Ex-Girlfriend) Joseph's first girlfriend and victim. She was pure, caring, kind, and non-judgemental. She and Joseph met back in high school when she was an exchange student from England. Initially, they were good friends but as time progressed, their relationship did as well. Joseph had always respected her and that was what she appreciated the most about him. But there came a time when they had to say goodbye, but they agreed to have a long-distance relationship. After graduating, she came back to see Joseph only to be greeted by a completely different person. This eventually led up to their breakup and to her death. Julia Young (Joseph's Sister) Julia can be considered as one of the main proponents in Joseph's psychological deterioration. Ever since they were children, Julia had always competed over their parent's attention. She suffers from an inferiority complex and often belittles and acts arrogantly with the people around her, especially with Joseph. She is, however, the only person who knows about Joseph's manipulative behavior and is probably the only link to justice. Likes and Dislikes Facts * Joseph Young was created by SatiricalKat. * He doesn't have a specific weapon but he would use a bat if his victim is in his home. He may use household items as well. As for the weapons he uses for torturing, he may use anything he could find in his basement( pliers, electrical wires, gardening tools) A scalpel to skin his victim's faces are also used. * Joseph deeply fears of getting caught. * His birthday is on March 23rd. * He's 25-years-old. * Joseph was born in Salt Lake City, Utah * His nickname from his sister and other company was "Jumpy Joseph". Due to his father's loud slams on the furniture whenever he got mad, he became sensitive to spontaneous loud sounds. Only his sister and her friends know about this and they would purposely scare him with random loud bangs around the school. * He is very sensitive to sounds. As a weakness, loud sounds could startle him, due to his past traumas. * He's straight but however, Joseph may flirt with the same sex to "get his way with them" (meaning as in killing them). Theme Song Psycho Killer - Talking Heads Category:Male Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killer Category:Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Evil Category:Adult Category:Misanthrope Category:Mature Category:Human